Обычный день
by Taiyo Hisakawa
Summary: Во что команде обходится любопытство Луффи


**П/А**

Вот что-то такое вот странное у меня сегодня получилось... оО  
>Автор насмотрелся спешалов по One piece, в кои-то веки спустя туеву хучу времени, и результат на лицо<br>На оригинальность и адекват не претендую. Если хоть кого-то сие заставит улыбнуться - буду рада )))

* * *

><p><strong>Обычный день<strong>

– Ро~обин?

– Да, капитан?

– Зачем ты все время читаешь? – Луффи, уже было чуть не пронесшийся на всех парах мимо девушки, в последний момент остановился и озадаченно посмотрел на нее.

– А зачем вы едите мясо? – вопросом на вопрос ответила та, подняв голову и загадочно улыбнувшись.

– Мясо вкусное! – тут же выпалил Ди, ни минуты не сомневаясь в ответе и даже слегка опешив от настолько глупого вопроса от этой, несомненно, умной женщины. – И… и мясо – это мясо! И потом, ты ведь не ешь книги, ты их читаешь. Зачем? – похоже сегодня спокойно археологу почитать уже было не суждено. Остальные накама, находящиеся где-то неподалеку, уже успели побросать все свои дела и с любопытством уставиться на в кои-то веки заинтересовавшегося чем-то кроме приключений и еды капитана.

– Просто я люблю читать, люблю узнавать что-то новое… – попыталась объяснить Робин, но Мугивара тут же ее перебил.

– А о чем эта книга? – паренек подошел ближе и, присев перед девушкой на корточки, с любопытством потыкал пальцем в старинный фолиант и снизу заглянул на обложку.

– В ней рассказывается о реинкарнации, – с новой улыбкой пояснила археолог.

– Реин-что? Это едят? – в глазах Луффи зажглись предвкушающие огоньки.

– Увы, нет, капитан, – покачала головой Робин.

– А я что-то слышал об этом, – кивнул подошедший к накама Санджи и поставил на столик перед девушкой чашечку крепкого ароматного кофе. – Прошу вас, о, милейшая Робин-чуан.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарила повара та.

– Раз Санджи об этом знает, то это точно еда! – пуще прежнего обрадовался Монки.

– Да нет же, дубина! – отвесил капитану пинка боевой кок. – Будь это еда, я бы знал об этом больше!

– Вот-вот, Луффи, – на палубу поднялся зевающий во весь рот мечник. – Эро-кок кроме готовки больше ни в чем не смыслит.

– Да кто бы говорил, дурья башка, – тут же взъярился блондин, разворачиваясь на сто восемьдесят и оказываясь нос к носу с недовольной Нами.

– Санджи-кун! – прошипела рыжеволосая чертовка. – Я же сказала, чтобы вы не вздумали снова устраивать балаган!

– О, Нами-суан, прекраснейшая, я искренне прошу меня простить, но…

– Тц, подкаблучник, – фыркнул усаживающийся на теплые доски рядом с бортом Зоро.

– Че сказал?

– Санджи-кун!

– Простите, Нами-сан…

– О, стоит мне уйти, и эти двое точно начнут драку, и мне придется возвращаться, – улыбнулась рыжая в ответ на недоуменный взгляд Робин, усаживаясь рядом с подругой. – К тому же карта пока должна высохнуть.

– Луффи! Ну, где ты там застрял? – наверх, обгоняя друг друга, взбежали сияющие Чоппер и Усопп. – О, что случилось? – взглянув на разочарованное лицо капитана, канонир резко затормозил.

– Робин не хочет рассказать мне про новую вкусняшку.

– Эй, мы вроде определили, что реинкарнация – это не еда, – прикурив сигарету, и опершись о перила подальше от маримоголового, произнес Санджи.

– Верно, – подтвердила археолог. – Реинкарнацию еще иногда называют перевоплощением. Это возможность рождаться заново после смерти.

– После смерти? – недоуменно склонил голову к плечу Луффи.

– Да, – подтвердила девушка. – Существует теория, что каждое существо на планете, умирая, возрождается вновь в ком-то другом. По этой теории, каждый из нас прожил уже множество жизней, просто мы обычно не помним об этом.

– Но если мы об этом не помним, – подал голос Усопп. – То откуда вообще взялась эта и?..

– Круто! – перебил его сияющий, словно новехонький белли, Монки. – Это значит, что в прошлой жизни я мог быть пиратом?

– Ты и в этой жизни пират, идиот, – хмыкнул Санджи.

– Не обязательно, – улыбнулась Робин. – Переродиться можно и в животное…

– О, тогда Луффи, определенно, был мартышкой, – снова подал голос блондин.

– Тогда ты был рыбой-прилипалой, – хохотнул Зоро.

– Че сказал?

– А почему рыбой? – тихо спросил Тони.

– А нафига он тогда это свое море ищет? – пожал плечами мечник. – Явно там у него кто-то из родственников остался.

– О, ясно! – хором отозвались Усопп, Луффи и Чоппер.

– Какого хрена вам там стало ясно? – пуще прежнего взвился повар.

– Переродиться можно в любой предмет, – продолжала тем временем Робин, теперь уже улыбаясь лукаво. – Хоть в морковку, хоть в камень.

– Ха! – победно воскликнул Санджи. – Я точно знаю, кем был Маримо!

– Нарываешься, Улитка? – грозно рыкнул фехтовальщик, пока еще не понимаясь со своего места.

– Лучше быть улиткой, чем комком зелени, – хмыкнул повар, медленно выдыхая струю сизого сигаретного дыма.

– Да уж, даже улитки лучше, чем бровастые барышни! – парировал мечник.

– А ну повтори, что ты сейчас сказал? – подозрительно спокойным тоном попросил Санджи.

– Черт, – вжал голову в плечи Усопп. – Чоппер, план – стратегическое отступление, на счет три! Готов?

– Да, – кивнул маленький доктор.

– Раз!

– Ты еще и слышать плохо стал? – глумливо продолжал мечник.

– Робин? – рыжеволосая обреченно закатила глаза и повернулась к подруге. – Пойдем допивать кофе в аквариумную?

– Хорошо, – кивнула та, соглашаясь, и, подхватив со столика напитки, девушки поспешили ретироваться.

Санджи постучал носком ботинка по деревянной палубе, выбросил скуренную до фильтра сигарету за борт и вытащил из пачки новую. Щелкнула крышка серебряной зажигалки.

– А твои мозги настолько быстро зарастают плесенью, что ты не в состоянии вспомнить, что за чушь нес парой минут ранее? – тем же чересчур спокойным тоном отозвался кок, заставив Зоро заскрежетать зубами.

– Два!

Луффи расхохотался и свалился на спину, глядя на извечную перебранку своих накама.

– Ну, все, ты допрыгался, Бровастый! – сквозь зубы процедил Зоро и кинулся вперед, на ходу обнажая меч, Санджи же, предчувствуя хорошую драку, лишь хищно, предвкушающе оскалился.

– Три!

Чоппер и Усопп одновременно, перемахнув через невысокие перила, сиганули вниз, подхватив и смеющегося капитана. Звук, с которым закаленная сталь схлестнулась с крепкой подошвой щегольского ботинка, они услышали уже внизу, растянувшись на зеленом газоне Санни Го и подставив лица солнечным лучам.

В команде мугивар начался обычный день.


End file.
